1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to masks and mounting structures, and in particular, to a swim mask having a removable mount for an imaging device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diving and snorkeling have become popular recreational activities. Divers and snorkelers also enjoy taking photographs of underwater images and creatures.
To address this need for underwater photography, attempts have been made to provide diving masks that integrate an underwater camera. U.S. Pat. No. 9,077,877 discloses an integral (non-separable) mount, as well as a detachable mount. Unfortunately, both embodiments suffer from drawbacks. The integral mount cannot be removed, so it provides a bulky addition to a mask that a user would normally prefer to see less bulk or mass associated therewith. In addition, the attachment piece for the detachable mount is large and bulky, so that the user would be carrying a lot of additional mass and weight when it is used to support a camera.
Thus, there remains a need to provide a detachable mounting structure for a mask which overcomes the drawbacks identified above.